Dragon Ball: Sons Of Vengeance
Dragon Ball: Sons Of Vengeance, is a collaboration by Tsukune Sendo and Lau the G. It follows the story of the sons of Frieza and the son of Buu and how they plot to avenge their fathers' deaths. Characters Mojin Breeze Sonyo Brocc Vegeta Trunks Goten Agula Gogen Brussel Soon to be added! Story Intro A spaceship is seen flying in space. It is a large ship and many Ice-Jins are in it. Two particular power levels are felt. Breeze, an Ice-Jin, and Mojin, a Majin. It is unknown how strong the Ice-Jin and the Majin are, but they are very powerful. Breeze: Open the ship, pilot. Pilot: Yes, sir. *Presses button, opens the door* Breeze: *Points index and middle finger at a planet* Mojin: C'mon, let me destroy the planet! Breeze: *Electricity starts crackling around his 2 fingers* Sorry, you destroyed the last planet. Mojin: Wait, I did??? Oh yeah, I did! Breeze: *Fires beam, planet blows up* Hehe, the fireworks are amazing. Pilot, close the door. Pilot: *Closes door* Mojin: Heh! Next stop, Earth! Chapter 1: Earth In Trouble! ' Vegeta: Those powers!? What are they!? They feel like Buu and Frieza! Only younger. Trunks: I feel them too. Vegeta: Trunks stay here. I will go alone. Vegeta: You two! You look like Frieza and Buu! Why?! Mojin: Because we’re their sons. Breeze: We’ve heard of you Vegeta. You are one of the saiyans who helped kill our parents. Vegeta: What do you want? Breeze: What do you think we want Vegeta? Mojin: Vengeance. Breeze: We’re going to kill every single person involved in the deaths of our fathers. Vegeta: That’s not going to happen. Trunks: WAIT! *He blasted at them* Breeze: What?! *Dodges* Mojin: GAH! *Dodges* Trunks: I felt some strong power, I knew my dad would be in trouble, that's why I brought Goten with me! *Goes SSJ* Goten: Let's go! *Transforms too* Why are you here? Who are you guys!? Breeze:I am Breeze, the son of Freiza, and you will pay for his death! I will paint the universe with everybody's blood. Planets will be RED! Trunks: WHAT?! *Looks at Mojin* And YOU are?! Mojin: I am Majin Mojin! The son of Buu! Goten: BUU?! But he was just a kid! Mojin: A piece of himself was ripped from him. Bibidi made sort of a copy of him, with a few adjustments. As you can see, I'm NOT a kid. Breeze and Mojin: You killed our fathers, and you will PAY! Chapter 2: Save Goten and Trunks! Trunks: Goten, you know they're stronger, right??? Goten. Yeah, I know. I guess we're going to have to fuse into Gotenks. Trunks: You think it'll work? It's been a while... Let's do it. Breeze: *Fires Death Beam at Goten, shoulder is scratched* Goten: GAH! *Holds shoulder* Breeze: Be prepared to experience Hell. *Flies towards Goten* Mojin: *Grins* I got the other one! *Flies towards Trunks* Breeze: *Kicks Goten's face* Goten: *Mouth bleeds, flies back far* Mojin: hehe! *Grabs Trunks' arms and legs, knees him in his back* Trunks: GAH! Breeze: C'mon, I'm just getting started. Give me your best before I put an end to you. Goten: GGR! *Charges a Kamehameha* HA! *Fires it* Breeze: Hmph! *Deflects it with his tail* What a joke. *Grabs Goten* You've disappointed me, kid. So I'll just put an end to you now. But I warn you, it WILL hurt........ Trunks: That's enough! Take this! *Fires a Finish Buster at Mojin* Mojin: GAAAAAH!!! *Goes through chest* Uh........... *Falls to the ground* Trunks: I'm coming Goten! *Kicks Breeze* Breeze: *Gets kicked back* Hmph. I hope you were holding back, because that was pathetic. Trunks: You OK, Goten? Goten: *Breathes* I'm fine. Breeze: I can handle you BOTH. Come on. Mojin: *Blasts at Trunks* Trunks: GAH! *Is blasted back a little far* Mojin: I heard you fought my father. Stupid move, kid. You shoulda remembered I can regenerate! *Grins* Trunks: *IS on a rock* Grr.......... Breeze: *Grabs Goten, throws him* Goten: *Falls on his stomah* AH! Breeze: Hehe! *Puts palm out, blasts a barrage of small beams on Goten's back* Goten: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! *Is getting injured badly* Trunks: DARNIT! *Flies to Goten* Mojin: *Grabs Trunks' foot* Don't forget about ME! *Flies to the ground while holding Trunks , throws him hard* Trunks: OW! Mojin: *Flies, fires an Electric Ball at Trunks* Goten: THAT'S ENOUGH!* Gets up, fires a Kamehameha at Mojin* Mojin: Huh?! *Blast obliterates right side* WHOA! *Regenerates* Nice move, kid! *Fires a Pink Kamehameha* Goten: NO WAY! *Tries to dodge, but is too weak to, due to the damage from Breeze* GAH! *Gets hit, gets knocked out, goes back to base* Trunks: Goten! *Gets up* GGR! *Charges a Burning Attack* DIE! *Fires at Mojin* Mojin: GAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *Explodes* Trunks: *Rushes to Breeze* Breeze: Please, kid. You should learn your place. *Smacks him to the ground with his tail* Trunks: *Falls, is knocked out, goes to base* Mojin: *Regenerates* These kids aren't bad. Breeze: You're kidding, right? These kids were jokes, I couldn't even call them "warm-ups". Mojin: *Laughs maniacally* Of course I was joking! Now, let's find more strong people to beat! Because I doubt this is all this planet has to offer! Breeze: OK, but let me kill off these kids first. Mojin: Don't bother with it, there no use to us. Besides, we're gonna blow up the planet anyway! They'll die with it! Breeze: Hmph. You're as soft as your skin. Mojin: SOFT?! Whatever. Let's go, Breeze! *Flies off quickly* Breeze: Hmph. *Flies after him* Chapter 3: Sonyo To The Rescue! Breeze: Thats him. The tall one, thats Goku. Mojin: Yeah... It is. Breeze: So i guess its time then. Time to kill Goku. Mojin: No. Breeze: What do you mean no!? Mojin: Its not time yet. Breeze: What the hell!? Mojin: Why not make him suffer? Make him feel pain like we did. Breeze: I see. We must cause his very soul to incinerate with guilt. To burn with sadness! To- Mojin: O.k I get it! So what do we do? Breeze: After such a brilliant idea why are you now such an idiot? We kill his family! Mojin: Good idea. Lets go. Agula: Well i’m gonna take a nap. Sonyo: O.k but where’s Gogen? Agula: he’s in the bathroom. Sonyo: M’kay Agula: Did you feel that? Brussel: What the hell was that? Gogen: Did anyone else sense that? Sonyo: Yeah we all did. Gogen: It feels like its coming towards us. Breeze: You! Breeze: Your power signature is almost identical to Goku’s which means that you are related to him! Gogen: Yeah I’m Son Goku’s son! Breeze: Good then we’ve come to the right place. Sonyo: Gogen! We have to go after those guys! Brussel: That was Breeze. He was Ice’s brother. Sonyo: Ice’s Brother? Frieza had two sons? Brussel: Yeah, he visited my planet one time when it was under Ice’s control. Sonyo: Well i have to go after him! Brussel: No! Brussel: You aren’t strong enough to face this guy. Agula: then why don’t we go together. Agula: Lets go. Chapter 4: Brocc Returns! King Yemma: Oh no! These Breeze and Mojin characters are seriously messing up Earth! Ogre 1: They are! We don't know what to do!? King Yemma: *Is silent* Ogre 1: King Yemma?!?! King Yemma: QUIET FOOL, I HAVE A PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ogre 1: *Is afraid* OK SIR!!!!! *Calms down* So, what is it? King Yemma: We'll use the best fighter we have. Ogre 1: What are you talking about??? King Yemma" You know! That one from Hell......... Ogre 1: Are you SERIOUS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! He opened a portal to Hell, he released all the villains, he almost destroyed the Earth HIMSELF!!!!!!!!! King Yemma: *Is angry* I KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Calms down* It's the best chance we have. As soon as the threat is over I'll bring him back to Hell. Ogre 1: OK............ King Yemma: Somebody bring that guy over here now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A few minutes later, a white portal is open Ogre 2: *Is heard in the portal* Right this way, sir. *He goes through it* A figure is seen going through the portal as well. It is Brocc, after many long years he is being released! Brocc: What do you want, King Yemma??? King Yemma: DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: OK, OK! I'm sorry................. King Yemma: Now then, there is a threat to Earth. 2 powerful warriors are destroying everything! Brocc: uh huh........ King Yemma: And we need YOU'RE help to defeat them. Brocc: Yeah......... King Yemma: So go there now and help the Earthlings! Brocc: T.T And how is this MY problem??????? King Yemma: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Brocc: If you don't remember, those "Earthlings" are the ones that put me here. King Yemma: You're the one who left your sweet life to go crazy! Brocc:........ Well....... You're right. How 'bout we make a deal??? King Yemma: It depends.............. Brocc: *Points finger* If I help, I will be released from Hell! King Yemma: NOW THERE'S NO WAY I'D AGREE TO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: *Rubs chin* Well.......... you're right. That deal's unfair. How about this...... King Yemma: Yes??? Brocc: *Says seriously* Let me stay on Earth for a week. It should give me enough time to defeat those guys and spend time with my family..............Is that fair?????????? King Yemma:................... I guess that's fair. Now hurry up and go! Brocc: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Goes SSJ, shakes the room* King Yemma: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: I haven't had a good battle in a WHIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Uses Instant Transmission* Back on Earth Breeze: That's enough! *Charges large blast at the group* Brocc: *Appears, kicks Breeze back* Brocc: *Cracks neck* So you and that pink fellow are trashing this planet, huh? Breeze: Who the hell are you?! Brocc: The name's Brocc. Let's do this. Chapter 5: Mojin and Breeze-Beginings Sonyo: O.k so i guess I’ll be handling you. Breeze. Sonyo: I’m getting Gogen back. Brussel: Sonyo! Brussel: I may only have thirty minutes in this form but i’ll make sure I put it to good use. Breeze: *thinking to himself* A legendary super saiyan. Thats exactly what my father tried to prevent. <764 AGE> Messenger: I regret to inform you that the great lord Frieza-Sama is dead. Breeze: W-what!? Really!? H-how? Messenger: a super saiyan sir. A real super saiyan. Messenger: Now sir, may i remind you of the saying don’t kill the messenger? To be continued... Chapter 6: Breeze VS Brocc Brocc: You guys need some help. Let me fight this "Breeze" guy. Breeze: You seem young. It's sad, that you want to die early. Brocc: Hmph! *Grins* I'm technically dead, ya know! But I have something to do, so I won't be dying here! *Goes SSJ2* Breeze: You'll fail, just like the rest of them. You've come from the after life, and I'll send you back! Brocc: *Rushes* Breeze: Hmph! *Begins with hand to hand combat* Brocc: *Fires a Spiraling Blast* Breeze: Child's play! *Deflects it with his tail* Were you trying to kill a fly? Because that was about one the weakest blasts I've ever felt. Brocc: Grr! *Rushes* Breeze: *Smacks Brocc with his tail back far* Brocc: *Spits blood* Not bad. *Throws a ball* Breeze: *Fires a powerful Death Beam, destroying the ball* Brocc: I've had it! *Charges another ball* Breeze: *Smiles*You're quite predictable! Brocc: Am I?! *Throws ball, but then it splits* Breeze: What's this?! Brocc: Take this! Bullet Rain! *Swings his arms, all the balls hit Breeze* A large smoke cloud was made Brocc: Did that do it??? Breeze: *Is seen after smoke clears* Far from it. It only made me mad! *Fires a large beam, hitting Brocc* Brocc: GAH! Breeze: That should finish him off. Well, I hope not, because I wanted to make him suffer. Brocc: *Is breathing heavily* I'll finish you off NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *Goes SSJ3* Breeze: Interesting! Brocc: *Punches Breeze hard in the face* Breeze: Yes! Brocc: *Kicks him in the stomach* Breeze: Just a little more! Brocc: *Hits with a barrage of blows, then kicks him to the ground* Breeze: That's it! HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Grows taller, muscles bulge, spikes grow out of head, knees, elbows, and tail. Teeth and cornea become black* HUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! LEVEL 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: Aw damn! The flashback of Breeze's meeting with Mojin continues Breeze: *Is in space, Fires a large beam, destroying a planet* *Smiles* Hehe! Another planet is seen blown up Breeze: Interesting. Maybe it's an opponent that's strong! *Flies towards explosion* Where is this person??? Mojin: Right here! *Punches Breeze hard. He hits him so hard that he crash lands on another planet* Breeze: *Is knocked out, then wakes up* what the Hell happened??? Mojin: *Is in front of him* *Smiles cockily* You wanted me? Now I'm here! Breeze: *Gets up* Let's do this. Come on! The battle drags on for a while, but Mojin eventually gets the upper hand. He was actually just toying with Breeze. Breeze: *Is on one knee* Dammit....... I can't lose.......... I promised my father I would NEVER LOSE!!!!!!!!! *IS shaking, due to the fact that he's never felt losing before* Mojin: Father.............. Is he dead? Breeze: Yes.............. Yes he is............ Mojin: Odd.......... My father's dead, too. This guy wouldn't happen to be a Super Saiyan, would it? Breeze: *Gets extremely angry* Yes! It was a SUPER SAIYAN!!!!!! His name was GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mojin: *Charges power, but has an evil smile on his face. It is easily noticeable that he is angry* The same man killed our fathers .This was destiny that we met each other. *Opens hand* Whaddaya say? Won't you help me and destroy that bastard Goku? Make him suffer??? Make him PAY???????????? Breeze: ........................ *Accepts hand* OK. *Hs a very evil look* We'll show him pain. Even worse than Hell itself. The Flashback is over. Breeze: *Laughs maniacally while charging towards Brocc* Brocc: *Tries to dodge the spikes* *Thoughts: Dammit! How am I supposed to fight this guy with spikes all over his body?!?!* Mojin: *Thoughts: I'll wait just a LITTLE longer. Hehe* Breeze: *Laughs maniacally while firing a blast* Everyone in this planet will be estinguished! I will pour the people of this planet's blood EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Brocc: *Counters the blast with a Spiraling Blast. They collide and explode* Breeze: Be prepared to DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Swings with his spiky tail* Brocc: GAH! *Tries to dodge, but is eventually cut* Dammit! *Backs up, uses the Deadly Combination* Breeze: *Still laughing* HA! HA! HA! HA! I just get stronger with EVERY BLOW! Brocc: I'm a Saiyan, you idiot! So do I! *Throws a Slicer Attack* Breeze: Are you serious?!?!?!?! *Dodges easily* Brocc: Heh! *Makes the slicer turn around and come back* Breeze: No way! *Tail is cut* Brocc: Got your tail! Breeze: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gets furious, charges energy* YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! Your death will be HORRIFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! You'll wish you were never even a THOUGHT in your parents' heads!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your death will be so gruesome, it will be told in LEGENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rushes towards Brocc* Brocc: Uh oh! Breeze: *Starts puching Brocc furiously* DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: GAH!!!!!! Breeze: *Kicks Brocc on the ground, starts punching him with barrage of blows, making a huge crater* *Is breathing heavily, flies up* Brocc: Ow........... That hurt! I can barely move! Breeze: Get ready to die, you ape! Brocc: I know what to do. ID need hands for this! *Shocks Breeze with the lightning from his aura* Breeze: GAH! *Falls to the ground* Damn you............ My body's numb! Brocc: I guess we'll have to stay on the ground 'till one of use gets up. Hehe Breeze: *Struggles to get up* I won't stay here Brocc: *Tries to get up* That makes TWO of us! Both of them eventually get up Breeze: Time to die ape! *Charges a blast from the shiny part of his dome.* Brocc: Oh no! *Thoughts: I don't want to waste energy anymore. I'll need it.......* *Looks at Mojin* *Thoughts: For HIM.......* Breeze: HHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires rainbow colored blast from head* Brocc: GAH! *Is ingulfed in the blast* A large smoke cloud is made. When it is cleared, Brocc is seen using a Super Shield! Brocc: Phew........... That was close............................. Breeze: No way! Mojin: *IS smiling* Breeze, you're done! Breeze: *Looks at Mojin* What are you talking about??? I'm just getting started! Mojin: You're finished here. I'm taking over! *Hits Breeze with a pink beam from his antenna* Breeze: GAH! *Is being shocked* YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Is turned to chocolate* Mojin: *Grabs Choco Breeze* Nice talking to ya buddy! HA HA! *Eats Breeze* Brocc: WTH?!?! Mojin: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Steam starts coming out of holes* HUUUUAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Is ingulfed in steam* The steam soon clears. Mojin is seen with spikes all over his body. Teeth is black like Mojin's in his level 5. Mojin: I've been waiting for Breeze to get this strong! Prepare to die fools!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 7: Ultimate Mojin! Mojin: This is the part where you realize that i am invincible. Brocc: This guy is more than twice the power of an ssj3! Kid can you go ssj3?! Sonyo: Not since that day... Brocc: I don’t want to know about your flash back!!! Sonyo: Sorry... Brocc: Maybe if we all attack him at once... Mojin: Yeah thats not gonna happen! Time for you two to die. Brocc: GRAH! *Throws a Slicer Attack* Mojin: GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Is cut in two, then explodes* Brocc: Heh! That was easier than I thought! Sonyo: NO! he can regenerate!!! Brocc: WHAT?! Mojin: *Regenerates* HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! *Throws a powerful punch at Broc'cs face* Brocc: GRAH! *Falls to the ground* Sonyo: HA! *Blasts a Sparkling Canon* Mojin: What a joke! *Deflects with tail* Sonyo: Darnit! *Starts throwing punches* Mojin: *Dodges them* You're weak, kid! Brocc: *Is on the ground, but holding himself with his left arm* *Extends right arm out* *Thoughts: Just keep him occupied, just for a little longer!* Sonyo: *Still throwing punches* Brocc: Now! Move away!!!!!!!!!! Sonyo: Huh?! *Moves* Brocc: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Blasts a Golden Spiraling Blast* Mojin: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Is ripped to shreads* Brocc: I'M NOT DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rushes towards the pieces* HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Uses an Super Shield as an explosive wave* A large explosion occurs Brocc: *Goes back to base form* That'll give us some time to think of a plan. Come on! *Grabs Gogen and Brussel* Grab the girl. Sonyo: *Blushes* Alright. *Grabs Agula* The two Saiyans fly away. Chapter 8: Hiding Out ' Agula: What are we gonna do? Brocc: I dont know Brocc: Any ideas kid? Sonyo: I dont know what we should do... if only i could still go ssj3... Brocc: Its gonna take more than two ssj3s to defeat mojin ???:Then how about three? Brocc: Son Goku. Sonyo: Its Gogen’s dad Goku: I found Vegeta writhing in pain. He was defeated by the same guy you are trying to defeat now. Brocc: The dude who has a grudge against you. Goku: I got you into this mess so i will help you get out of it. Sonyo: So you will fight with us? Goku: Not only that, but i will help you re achieve your ssj3 form. Sonyo: How? Goku: With the dragonballs. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RIlLjutKSI PLAYS> Goku: I wish for the Saiyan Sonyo to achieve super saiyan 3!! Shenron: This wish required a lot of power and will not last. The mental block on him is too large. This will be your only wish. goodbye. Sonyo: All this means is that we will have to fight hard and win no matter what! Brocc: Exactly and if anyone messes up, i'll kill them on spot. Sonyo: Seconded. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq2ANOkfsIA PLAYS. GOKU AND BROCC GO SSJ3 AND STAND WITH SONYO ON A CLIFF OVERLOOKING A VAST MAJESTIC LAKE AS THE SUN SETS. MOJIN CAN BE SEEN FLYING TOWARDS THEM.> Sonyo: Well this is it Goku: Its all or nothing now Brocc: Im ready to end this Agula & Brussel: And we’ll back you up. Chapter 9: The Final Battle Brocc: We'll wait for him here. Goku: *Feeling confident then looks at Brocc* I'm surprised you aren't trying to kill me. Brocc: I was brought back not to fight you but the pink bastard, and another reason. Sonyo: You two know eachother? Brocc: A while back, man, a while back. Just forget about it. Mojin: *Arrives* Hehe. So you all want to fight me or go one-on-one? *Smiling* Brocc: I'll take you on. Brussel: What?! That's a brave but stupid move! Brocc: Don't question me. It'll give you guys time to think of something. If I die, tell my family I'm sorry I couldn't see them. Go. NOW! Mojin: You have a death wish. Huh. Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Goes SSJ3* Come on! *Blasts Mojin apart* Mojin: *Regenerates* Really? *Fires spikes at Brocc* Brocc: *Scratched* Dammit! You got this ability from your buddy huh?! Mojin: You bet. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Fires a large Spiraling Blast* Mojin: *Ripped to shreads then regenerates quickly* You'll keep wasting energy while I keep regenerating! Goku: *Flies in as a Super Saiyan 3* Brocc, I won't let you fight him alone. He could rip you to pieces! Brocc: Grrr back off Kakarot! Goku: The only way we might be able to beat him is a Spirit Bomb! Brocc: Forget your Spirit crap, we must FIGHT! *Fires a Spiraling Blast Barrage* Mojin: *Teleports behind Goku and Brocc* Haha! Mojin Wave! *Fires a large pink blast* Brocc and Goku: GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Brocc fires a Spiraling Blast and Goku fires a Super Kamehameha* Mojin: HUAHHHHHHHHHHH *Fires a Mojin Wave again, the beam struggle makes an explosion* Brocc: We must fire our most powerful attacks at the same time! Goku: COME ON THEN! *charges a True Kamehameha* Brocc: *charges a Golden Spiraling Blast* Mojin: Come at me! Brocc: *Instant Transmissions in front of Mojin* Goku: *Instant Transmissions behind Mojin* Mojin: CRAP!!!! Brocc and Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Fire their blasts, making a huge explosion on the Lookout* Mojin: *Heals again* Hehehe! Time to die now! *Charges* Brocc: This isn't good! Mojin: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *Fires a Super Explosive Wave that destroys the Lookout* Now... For the others.... *Flies off* Chapter 10: Mojin Heading For The Others! Sonyo: Did you really think it would be this easy to kill us all? Mojin: Yes. Sonyo: And now... You will die. Sonyo: No. Brussel: Gogen! Gogen: Sonyo. There’s only one thing we can do now, one last hope. Sonyo: Agula, Brussel, I need you two to hold them off. We have a plan. Agula: We gotcha covered! Sonyo: Fuuuuuuuuuuu Gogen:SSSiiiiiiooon Sonyo:Haaaaaaaaaaaa Sogen: Bring it on Mojin Mojin: Had enough? Sogen: I'm just gettin’ started! Mojin: I AM UNSTOPPABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires a very large blast from his mouth* Sogen: Ka.....Me.....Ha......Me.... Haaaaaaa! Mojin: BLAHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAA *Winning collision* Sogen: F*ck you Mojin! Mojin: TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE BWAHAHAHAHAHA *beats chest* Brussel: They're gonna get killed out there! Agula: I'm not gonna let that happen. Mojin: *Stops beating chest* MMHM! A new power level! I'll take all of you on then! Category:Lau the G Category:Tsukune sendo Category:Collaboration Category:Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book